regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Activable Powers
I only know 2 spells that is matching with the description, recha arrow and focus, for 2 spells, thats not really good to start a whole new page. It would be better to put those into the constant spells with a marking on them that they have no duration. --Pelesz 08:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC) You also have a kinght's spell. And I'm sorry, but it does count. The nature of these spells is way too different to be considered as "constant spells". We have to leave the door open in case there's change in the future and new skills are added. As long as there is only 1 skill of a kind, it MUST be described. This is a WIKI, we are not allowed to ignore or simplify content just beacause is "easy" or "more comfortable".Torg Snowflake 11:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Protector has a limited duration. If you know any knight spell that i can be activated and it remains on, then please enlighten me. About simplifying, recharged arrows and focus when activated are constantly on, i don't get why there need to open a diff section for them. I don't ignore them, they are buffs with the extra of being activable/deactivable, but they aren't a different category, warriors can dispell them too. Regards. --Pelesz 16:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC) I could swear there was a deactibable "can't attack" defensive spell in the knight. Anyways, this is just our opinions. You can't deny that the fact that the skill can be deactivated is an important strategic point. If you still want to delete this and change the other one, do it. But please be clear in the detail.Torg Snowflake 20:34, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Since activated skills are officially a separate skill type in the game, I don't really see any reason why we shouldn't follow that, even if there are currently only two (which we can mention). Another problem though, is that they are actually called "Activable" skills in the game (which erm, isn't a word). But I guess we should use the word that's in the game, and rename this article? --Onteron (talk) 01:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :BTW Protector is an activable spell, so should be included here, even though it also has a limited duration. --Onteron (talk) 01:17, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes protector is deactivate-able, but the description in the activated skills page says 'they don't have a limited duration time', which in this case excludes prot from this list. I don't want to delete this but i also trying to be precise and keep the wiki in a reasonable level. If we creating a maze with small 2x2m rooms then the reader will lost and the web-browser is forced to download a page for each 2-3 skills. This is just my personal opinion, i hope the fogs of misunderstanding faded away. :þ --Pelesz 07:20, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Okay Okay. This is the thing. "Activable" is a word in spanish. I will modify the text so now the skill is described as "can be turned off". Also I'll change the name of the article. Wich would be the correct word in english?Torg Snowflake 13:27, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :"Activated" would actually be the closest single word (activateable or activatable aren't in the dictionary), but I think we should use the term that's in the game, so I would move the page to "Activable skills". We can always have a redirect from "Activated skills". --Onteron (talk) 21:52, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Okay this is done. We make a great team guys :DTorg Snowflake 02:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC)